


Dearest mother

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Dearest mother [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Miracle Queen, Chloe writes a note about what she has done.
Series: Dearest mother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dearest mother

Chloe sniffed as she began to write a note 

"Dearest mother by the time you read this I will be long uh far OH NO!"

Chloe ripped a paper from a notebook.

Chloe said "Dear mother I'm very very sorry"

Chloe gulped and was about to cry but pulled herself together.

Chloe said "For disappointing you"

Chloe sniffed as tears streaming through her face.

Chloe said "When I was little I want to be like you so i make fun of my classmates, bully them, insult them, MOCK THEM, RIDICULE THEM, HURT THEM!?"

But It make Chloe's handwriting jagged.

Chloe said "OH WHAT HAVE I DONE!?"

Chloe started crying


End file.
